A need exists for a device to reduce the energy requirements of activated sludge industrial and municipal wastewater systems while substantially increasing the capacity of existing infrastructure; lowering the capital expenditure of future wastewater management facilities; and increase the specific capacity and reduce the cost of farm raised seafood crops by accelerating the growth rate of the crop via higher dissolved oxygen in the pond water.
A need exists for a home unit which can be used to treat potable water in a house to give beneficial effects to the occupants of the house based on increased oxygen uptake.
A need exists for an improved electronic device for energizing fluids, in particular water, that provides a benefit to living organisms, machinery, processes and substances. The needed device should be an electrostatic harmonic signal generator, frequency signal generators, two or more antennas, and a fluid conduit. When fluid is treated with the invention, the fluid will become energized and can be used to provide significant benefits in applications such as milk production, flower production, fruit production, crop production, vegetable production, shrimp production, egg production, meat production, gasoline combustion, waste fluid combustion, scale removal, water purification, fluid tracking, fluid sterilization and more.
A need exists for an improved electronic device to accelerate the cure time for concrete used in construction, and oil and gas drilling. A need exists for an improved electronic device to allow reverse-osmosis units to function at rates two to four times current levels.
The devices embodied herein are designed to meet these needs.